Late Night Conversation
by vanderwood
Summary: Yuta tidak bisa tidur. Taeyong menemaninya mengobrol, bersama sekaleng soda dan sebungkus keripik madu mentega. [NCT; Taeyong, Yuta]


**Late Night Conversation  
** by vanderwood

.

 _Neo Culture Technology_ is a brand associated with SM Entertainment, .

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

.

.

.

 _I want to ask him; am I an ocean?_

 _Are you drowning in everything I don't say when I am awake?_

 **(Sierra DeMulder,** _ **Heart Apnea**_ **)**

.

.

.

Jam dua pagi dan satu kaleng soda menghilang dari lemari es. Padahal, ketika Taeyong menghitungnya jam sepuluh malam tadi — sebelum menyuruh Mark dan Donghyuk tidur — mereka masih punya sembilan kaleng soda. Sekarang hanya tinggal delapan. Otak cerdas Taeyong langsung menyimpulkan bahwa, seperti dirinya, pasti masih ada penghuni _dorm_ yang belum tidur karena berbagai alasan, dan memutuskan untuk minum soda sebagai cemilan tengah malam. Bicara soal cemilan, rak makanan juga tampaknya kehilangan satu bungkus keripik madu mentega.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Taeyong untuk menemukan siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya sekaleng soda dan sebungkus keripik itu. Dengan melangkah sedikit menuju ruang tengah, ia bisa melihat pintu balkon terbuka. Seseorang sedang duduk di balkon, tepat di belakang selimut yang sedang dijemur, dengan sebungkus keripik madu mentega di tangan serta sekaleng soda di sampingnya. Tangannya tidak henti-henti memindahkan isi bungkus keripik itu ke dalam mulutnya. Tanpa perlu melihat wajah, Taeyong sudah tahu siapa yang sedang asyik makan di balkon itu. Tentu saja, mereka sudah bersama-sama selama bertahun-tahun. Akhirnya, Taeyong memutuskan untuk menghampiri sang rekan.

"Ngemil malam-malam nanti gendut, lho."

Yang ditegur melonjak kaget dalam duduknya sebelum akhirnya menoleh cepat ke arah Taeyong, kemudian menampilkan ekspresi cemberut. Pipinya menggembung, belum sepenuhnya menelan kepingan-kepingan keripik yang ada di mulutnya.

"Bikin kaget saja!"

Taeyong mengangkat bahu ringan sebelum duduk menyebelahi sang rekan — Yuta. "Sori, sori. Kukira tidak akan kaget."

Yuta mendengus pelan. Tangan kanan Taeyong mengambil sepotong keripik dari dalam bungkusan.

"Sendirinya ngemil malam-malam," sindir Yuta.

"Setidaknya aku hanya ambil satu. Bandingkan denganmu yang makan sebungkus, plus soda pula," tunjuk Taeyong.

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan berhenti setelah ambil satu."

"Ya sudah, kita gendut sama-sama. Nanti diet juga sama-sama," tutur Taeyong cuek, kembali mengambil sepotong keripik setelah keripik yang sebelumnya sudah ia telan. "Omong-omong kenapa belum tidur?"

Yuta mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu."

"Habis minum _americano_?"

"Tidak. Kurasa konsumsi kafeinku hari ini tidak sampai pada tingkat yang bisa membuatku terjaga semalaman." Kalimat Yuta barusan membuat Taeyong terkesan. Kosakata dan struktur kalimat yang digunakannya cukup kompleks. Pemuda Jepang ini sudah cukup banyak belajar. "Mungkin karena banyak pikiran."

"Banyak pikiran?" Taeyong mengamati Yuta yang tengah mengunyah keripiknya cepat-cepat. "Oi, oi, makannya pelan-pelan saja, nanti tersedak. _Yukkuri, yukkuri_."

Yuta merengut sambil mengunyah keripiknya dengan tempo yang sama. Sungguh, ia akan menuruti saran Taeyong kalau pemuda Lee itu tidak mengatakan _"yukkuri"_ dengan intonasi penuh _aegyo_ yang dilebih-lebihkan. Taeyong sendiri tampaknya sangat senang dengan perkataannya barusan, entah kenapa. Matanya berbinar-binar seperti bocah dan ia tertawa-tawa kecil setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya barusan. Yuta memutar mata.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur saja, Yong?" tanya Yuta setelah menelan keripik di mulutnya. "Biasanya kau paling anti berkeliaran malam-malam."

"Berlebihan. Kita kan masih di _dorm_ , tidak kemana-mana. Bagian mananya yang berkeliaran." Tanpa segan Taeyong mengambil kaleng soda Yuta, kemudian meminumnya seteguk — tanpa menempelkan bibirnya pada kaleng tersebut. "Tadi aku terbangun, haus. Karena melihatmu ada di sini, aku jadi penasaran, karena biasanya kau tidur seperti kerbau."

"Semoga kau jadi gendut setelah ini," kutuk Yuta, membuat Taeyong tertawa. Tak lama kemudian, Yuta pun turut tertawa. Kapan terakhir kali Yuta mengobrol seringan ini dengan Taeyong, hanya berdua saja? Mungkin beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika mereka sama-sama tidak disibukkan dengan jadwal padat yang sayangnya merupakan rutinitas bagi anggota _idol group_ pemula macam mereka. Itu pun tidak begitu lama. Yuta tidak bisa memungkiri kalau rasanya lega sekali bisa mengobrol dengan mantan teman sekamarnya itu, meskipun pembicaraan mereka kerapkali berujung pada saling menjelekkan satu sama lain (toh mereka sama-sama mengerti bahwa itu hanya bercanda). Begitu juga Taeyong. Sejak mereka berganti rekan sekamar — sudah terjadi dua kali— mereka jadi jarang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengobrol hanya berdua saja. Makanya, Taeyong akan sangat menghargai setiap kesempatan yang memungkinkannya mengobrol dengan Yuta; meskipun itu jam dua pagi, di balkon _dorm_ , dan ditemani makanan-makanan yang bisa membuat mereka gemuk.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku." Tiba-tiba Taeyong teringat topik awal pembicaraan mereka (bukan, bukan tentang dampak dari ngemil malam-malam) dan memutuskan untuk mengembalikan lagi pembicaraan pada topik tersebut. "Katamu, kau tidak bisa tidur karena banyak pikiran, eh?"

Yuta mengangguk pelan. Ekspresinya mendadak muram setelah melihat bahwa keripiknya tinggal tersisa dua potong lagi di dalam bungkus plastiknya. "Ho-oh."

"Kau bisa banyak pikiran juga, ya?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Hiks, kukira kau _leader_ yang peka." Yuta menepis tangan Taeyong yang berusaha mengambil keripik dari dalam bungkus plastik. "Yong, aku tahu kita teman, tapi untuk urusan ini aku tidak mau bagi-bagi."

Taeyong tertawa sambil menarik kembali tangannya. Ia tahu kalau barusan Yuta bicara soal sisa keripiknya, bukan yang lain. "Iya, iya. Kalau begitu, berbagilah soal yang lain. Soal beban pikiranmu, misalnya?"

"Tidak mau. Soalnya kau _leader_ yang tidak peka." Yuta menjulurkan lidah, setengah meledek.

"Hei, aku bukan cenayang." Tangan Taeyong mendarat di atas bahu Yuta, mendorongnya penuh canda. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaupikirkan dan kaurasakan kalau kau tidak bilang. Lagipula, selama ini kau terlihat seperti orang yang jujur dan pandai dalam berbicara. Kau selalu mengatakan apa yang kaupikirkan dan kaurasakan dengan baik, bahkan meskipun hal itu menyakitkan — sebelum kau menyela, ya, Nakamoto, aku sudah berkali-kali kau 'goreng', jadi testimoniku valid."

Perkataan Taeyong barusan membuat Yuta mendengus, lebih karena geli. Tidak usah diberitahu pun, Yuta tahu kalau terkadang ia bisa terlalu jujur, saking jujurnya jadi menyakitkan. Ia tahu kok, kalau ia diberi gelar _Savage King_ oleh beberapa fans berkat kata-katanya yang tajam.

"Jadi poinku adalah," lanjut Taeyong. "Aku sedikit kaget saja menyaksikan kau tidak bisa tidur begini karena banyak pikiran padahal biasanya kau langsung saja bicara jujur. Ternyata kau masih bisa memendam banyak hal, eh."

"Aku terlihat seperti itu, ya?" Yuta cengengesan, sambil melipat bungkus plastik bekas keripik di tangannya menjadi persegi panjang yang lebih kecil.

"Hm, begitulah. Terkadang kau terlihat seperti paradoks, kau tahu? Ada hal-hal yang bisa kau katakan langsung dengan jujur meskipun itu menyakitkan, tapi ada juga hal-hal lain yang kau pendam sendiri. Aku tidak tahu, tapi tampaknya kau sudah profesional dalam memilah mana yang harus kaukatakan dan mana yang harus kau pendam sendiri. Biasanya, yang kau pendam itu hal-hal yang seperti apa sih?"

"Taeyongie, kau tahu apa yang namanya mekanisme pertahanan diri, nggak?"

"Bukannya barusan aku bertanya?" Taeyong mengerutkan alis bingung. "Kenapa malah balik tanya?"

"Jawab aku dulu. Tahu, nggak?"

Taeyong mendengus. "Pernah dengar, tapi aku tidak tahu mekanisme pertahanan diri mana yang kau maksud. Kalau soal tubuh, mekanisme pertahanan diri itu seperti sistem imun, begitu kan?"

"Kau tidak salah, tapi konteksku di sini adalah soal psikis. Masing-masing dari kita memiliki keinginan untuk melindungi diri sendiri dengan cara yang berbeda-beda. Oleh karena itu, reaksi kita terhadap hal-hal yang membahayakan diri kita juga berbeda-beda. Misalnya dirimu, Yong. Kau merasa dunia di sekitarmu adalah musuh jadi kau harus menjadi kuat. Makanya pembawaanmu keras, tapi sebenarnya hatimu lembut. Muka sekuriti, hati Hello Kitty."

"Besok kuberi makan seprai, mau?"

"Jangan, di kamarku cuma ada dua seprai, kalau kumakan satu nanti tidak ada ganti." Yuta tampak sangat terhibur melihat ekspresi sebal yang muncul di wajah Taeyong berkat candaannya barusan. Ia berhasil mengelak dari cubitan Taeyong dengan mudah. " _Tsundere_ juga mekanisme pertahanan diri, lho."

"Berhenti menyebutku _tsundere_."

"Tapi kau memang _tsundere_ — aw, baiklah, baiklah." Kali ini Yuta tidak bisa mengelak dari cubitan perih Taeyong yang mendarat di lengan atasnya. Tidak ingin tubuhnya dianugerahi cubitan lagi, akhirnya Yuta memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Oke, kembali ke topik. Mungkin mekanisme pertahanan diriku juga seperti itu. Aku sudah terlatih untuk tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatku mungkin terlihat lemah, jadi aku memendamnya, meskipun memang nanti dampaknya akan kurasakan sendiri — seperti ini. Tidak bisa tidur lah, mimpi aneh karena banyak pikiran, lah …."

Taeyong mulai mengerti inti dari perkataan Yuta yang panjang lebar itu. "Ah, begitu ya … kupikir tadinya masalah bahasa."

"Bahasa?" Pemuda Nakamoto itu menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Kupikir, tadinya, kau memendam perasaan dan pikiranmu karena kau tidak dapat menemukan ekspresi apa yang paling tepat untuk mewakilinya dalam bahasa Korea. Mungkin kalau kau mengatakannya dengan bahasa Jepang, akan lebih representatif dan akurat, tapi akan susah bagi orang lain di sini untuk mengerti."

"Aah!" Yuta nyaris berteriak, seolah baru saja menemukan sesuatu. Telapak tangannya mendarat di atas bahu Taeyong dengan keras, membuat pemuda malang itu meringis keras. "Kau pintar juga, Yong! Bisa jadi, bisa jadi …."

"Tidak usah pukul-pukul juga, sih …" keluh Taeyong sambil mengelus-elus bagian bahunya yang kena sial barusan. Tampaknya ia tidak ingat kalau tadi ia juga mencubit Yuta, jadi sebenarnya posisi mereka saat ini satu sama.

"Aku sama sekali tidak terpikirkan soal bahasa … benar juga. Itu mungkin juga jadi sesuatu yang menghalangiku untuk berbicara." Yuta mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi, meskipun masalah bahasa juga bisa jadi penghambatku dalam mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan dan kupikirkan, kurasa yang paling berpengaruh memang sifatku, sih. Aku kan _manly man_ …"

"Apa hubungannya?"

" … _Manly man_ yang tidak suka mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya."

"Tapi _manly man_ juga bisa punya masalah dan sesekali butuh untuk menceritakannya pada orang lain, benar?" Taeyong membantah dengan halus. "Itu perlu dilakukan, agar pikiran tenang. Tidak perlu menghabiskan malam-malam tanpa tidur dengan ngemil seperti ini, karena nanti akan gendut. Menurutmu, kalau kau tiba-tiba jadi gendut, yang kena marah agensi siapa?"

Yuta terkikik. "Iya, iya, _uri Leader_ yang kena marah."

"Nah, itu tahu." Padahal, baru saja ia membicarakan soal berat badan, dan sekarang Taeyong malah mengambil kaleng soda Yuta dan meneguknya sedikit. Besok mungkin Taeyong harus berusaha sedikit lebih keras dalam berolahraga. "Kapan-kapan berceritalah sedikit. Aku juga akan berusaha untuk membantu kalau kau ada masalah, jangan segalanya dipendam sendiri."

"Kalau aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata?"

"Cari cara lain, mungkin? Gambar, gestur … kalau Jaehyun bisa mengerti Sicheng tanpa kata-kata, mengapa kita tidak?"

Yuta tergelak, seolah perkataan Taeyong barusan adalah hal paling lucu sedunia. "Sungguh Yong, sejak kapan kau jadi gombal begitu?"

"Mungkin karena sekarang sudah jam dua pagi." Taeyong turut tertawa, namun tidak sekeras Yuta, tentunya. "Sudah ah, ayo tidur. Besok aku harus ke salon pagi-pagi. Kau juga, cepat tidur, aku tidak mau kau kehilangan konsentrasi saat pre-recording."

"Iya, iya. Sana tidur duluan. Aku menyusul." Yuta mengangguk-angguk malas, sementara Taeyong bangkit dari duduknya. Taeyong ternyata tidak mendengar Yuta. Pemuda itu menarik tangan Yuta, berusaha membuatnya bangkit dari duduk.

"Astaga Yong, aku sudah bilang akan menyusul —"

"Janjimu biasanya janji palsu. Ayo tidur sekarang."

"Ya ampun, sebentar lagi, lima menit lagi — aah, okelah!"

Tenaga yang digunakan Yuta untuk bertahan ternyata kalah oleh determinasi Taeyong untuk membuatnya beranjak dari balkon dan berjalan menuju kamar. Pasrah, Yuta membiarkan saja dirinya diseret sampai ke depan pintu kamar, sambil berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara-suara berisik yang dapat membuat anggota lain terbangun, mengingat mereka punya seorang anggota yang sangat sensitif.

"Oke. Tidur ya." Taeyong menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu kamar, kemudian membuka pintunya pelan-pelan. Yuta menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan enggan di atas tembok. "Pelan-pelan masuknya, jangan sampai buat Doyoung dan Sicheng terbangun."

"Iya, iya. Bawel."

"Kalau ada apa-apa lagi," Taeyong menghela napas pendek, lalu tersenyum. "Kau bisa selalu andalkan aku."

Kalimat itu sederhana, tapi dapat menerbitkan senyuman tulus di wajah Yuta. Perasaan aman yang familiar meliputi benaknya. Perasaan aman yang membuat Yuta tidak merasa sendirian. Ia selalu tahu kalau ia bisa mengandalkan Taeyong; selalu. Kapanpun.

"Terima kasih," ungkap Yuta tulus. "Yongie _saranghae_ ~"

Kini giliran Taeyong yang berjengit melihat Yuta yang mengatakan ungkapan sayang itu melalui gestur tangan dan juga intonasi _aegyo_ yang berlebihan — namun bukan berarti ia membencinya. Taeyong terkikik geli, sambil mendorong Yuta masuk ke kamarnya. "Apa sih. Sudahlah, ayo tidur."

"Ah, kau pura-pura terganggu padahal sebenarnya senang kan, aku bilang begitu." Dasar Yuta, masih sempat-sempatnya mengganggu sang _leader_. " _Tsundere_."

"Tidur."

"Iya!"

Taeyong harus mengawasi sampai Yuta benar-benar hilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Setelah itu, barulah ia berjalan untuk menutup pintu balkon -juga memungut sampah yang ditinggalkan Yuta di sana — sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk tidur. Jam menunjukkan pukul dua lewat 45 menit; yang berarti ia hanya menghabiskan waktu 45 menit untuk mengobrol dengan Yuta, berdua saja, ditemani keripik madu mentega dan soda. 45 menit dengan topik obrolan yang tidak jelas arahnya, namun sangat membantunya untuk memahami sang sahabat.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Mungkin besok, ia bisa meluangkan waktu yang lebih banyak untuk mengobrol dengan Yuta. Atau mungkin, tidak hanya Yuta?

Yang penting, untuk sekarang, biarkan Taeyong beristirahat terlebih dahulu sebelum menghadapi padatnya jadwal usai matahari terbit nanti.

.

.

.

 _ **Selamat tidur,**_ **Leader** _ **.**_

* * *

 **a/n:** saya suka bikin cerita plotless-plotless begini huhu, terutama tentang percakapan mendalam antara dua orang (yes i am such a boring person). mengingat yuta dan taeyong range usianya sama kayak saya, saya pikir saya lebih gampang relate kalau nulis mereka lagi ngobrol berdua aja, gitu, karena proses mikirnya sama. plus, saya punya headcanon kalau pertemanan mereka itu ngga instan. penuh pembicaraan yang dalam dari hati ke hati sampai mereka akhirnya pelan-pelan bisa paham satu sama lain eheu.

anyway saya seneng sama banyaknya konten nct akhir-akhir ini~ mulai dari video vlive sampai perintilan lainnya hehe mereka kayaknya udah nggak terlalu awkward, makin kelihatan dinamika pertemanannya kayak gimana … natural aja gitu dan jauh lebih menghibur dibanding sebelumnya :") (bukan berarti dulu nggak menghibur sih, sekarang lebih luwes aja jadinya)

oke, terima kasih banyak ya sudah mampir dan membaca! /o/

 **regards,**

vanderwood.


End file.
